Black and White
by Evil.Doll
Summary: JB ingin meraih mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang musisi terkenal bersama kakaknya secara diam - diam. Bad Summary. Still PROLOG. RnR, Please ? ada sedikit pengumuman di dalemnya


**Black and White**

Cast :

Im Jae Bum ( JB )

Ailee Lee

Park Gyuri

Im Yoon Ah

Seo Hyun

Park Kahi

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka. Mereka milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka dan Park Gyuri itu milikku #Plak

_EVIL DOLL_

Chapter 1 Page 1 : Anarchy in School

PROLOG

( JB POV )

Aku menatap keluar jendela di sekolahku. Hari ini tidak ada yang main keluar ke halaman sekolah karena sedang hujan deras. Aku sangat bosan tiada bisa kulakukan hari ini di sekolah. Huh, paling yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendengarkan Biarawan atau Biarawati sekolah yang sedang kotbah di ruang sharing. Secara, Kyongsan High School itu kan sekolah swasta Katolik

" JB ! " Gertak Ailee dari belakang

" Kau ini buat aku kaget saja !" Omelku kesal

" Pasti kau ada masalah lagi ya dengan Amma tirimu ?" Tebak Ailee yang 100 % benar

" Sudah tau nanya..." Jawabku datar lalu aku pergi dari mejaku

" Yah, kau mau kemana ? " Tanya Ailee

" Tidak tau aku mau kemana..." Jawabku asal

Di rumah dan di sekolah sama saja. Aku heran dengan Appa kenapa mau sekali menikah dengan wanita matre seperti dia. Setidaknya, aku masih punya teman – teman terdekatku yang masih menyayangiku

" JB ! Sini sebentar..." panggil Yoona sambil menarik tanganku

" Ada apa ?" Tanyaku

" Nah, teman – teman ini dia orangnya..." Ujar Yoona

" Dan aku juga membawa satu orang lagi yang mau ikut gabung dengan kita yaitu, Ailee. " Ujar Seo Hyun

" JB, kau ternyata juga ikut gabung ? " Tanya Ailee

" Gabung apaan ? Ini ada apa sih, sebenarnya ? " Tanyaku kebingungan

" Kami akan membuat band... " Ujar Yoona

" MWO ? " Ujarku terkejut

" Kau ini kenapa ? Tidak perlu sampai segitunya, kali..." Ujar Yoona sambil mengernyitkan dahi

" Yoon, ikut aku..." Ujarku sambil menarik tangan Yoona

" Kau ini gila ya ? Kau kan tau semenjak Appa-ku menikah lagi, kita dilarang terlibat dalam musik..." Ujarku sambil menatap Yoona dengan tajam

" Ayolah, kau ini kenapa harus menuruti kata – kata Appa terus. Appa itu sudah terhasut oleh kata – kata beracun Istri Appa yang kelakuannya seperti Cruella De'vil. Kau masih ingatkan, permintaan terakhir Amma sebelum meninggal ? Amma ingin kita menjadi seorang musisi terkenal dan mendirikan sekolah musik. Jika kau begini terus Amma pasti akan sedih." Ujar Yoona panjang lebar

"..." Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk teringat kata – kata Amma

" Sudahlah, kita bisa kok melakukannya secara diam – diam tanpa diketahui Appa. Kau mau kan ? " Tanya Yoona dengan tersenyum hangat

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau..." Jawabku sambil terkekeh kecil

" Nah, begitu dong ini baru adikku..." Puji Yoona

" Nah, sekarang aku akan memilih posisi kalian. Ailee kau jadi Main Vocal dan Lyriclist, Seo Hyun kau jadi Lead Vocalist dan Lead Dancer, JB karena kau pandai menari kau jadi Main Dancer, 2nd Main Vocal, Koreografer dan Visual karena cowoknya hanya kamu, Unnie, karena kamu yang paling tua kau menjadi Leader, Rap Lyriclist dan Main Rapper, dan aku menjadi Lead Rapper. Setuju ?" Tanya Yoona

" Enak saja kau ini, kau pilih posisi yang sulit untuk kami, sedangkan kamu, hanya menjadi rapper kedua. "Protes Seo Hyun

" oke kalau begitu, aku juga akan menjadi composer. " Ujar Yoona

" Memang kau bisa bermusik. Suaramu saja tidak karu – karuan malahan, lebih bagus suara adikmu itu. " Sindir Seo Hyun

" Tentu saja aku bisa. Walaupun suaraku tidak begitu bagus aku bisa bermain gitar, piano, saxophone, biola, drum, seruling bambu, kendang dangdut #Woyo – woyo joss !#" Balas Yoona yang tak mau kalah

" Lalu kenapa kau memilih Gyuri Unnie menjadi Rapper Utama ? Diakan terlalu calm untuk menjadi Rapper. " Protesku. Karena menurutku Gyuri Unnie sesosok orang yang pendiam dan Innocent jadi, menurutku dia tidak cocok untuk menjadi rapper utama dia lebih cocok menjadi vokalis utama apalgi dia juga memiliki suara yang indah yang tak kalah dari suara Ailee

" Karena itulah aku daulat Gyuri Unnie menjadi rapper utama agar dia menjadi sedikit aktif dan agresif... " Jawab Yoona

" Sekali lagi, Setuju ?" Ulang Yoona

" Setuju ! " Jawab mereka kompak

" Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi manager-nya ? Jika tidak menggunakan manajer apa nanti tidak kewalahan ? " Tanya Ailee

" tenang saja aku tadi meminta Miss Kahi untuk menjadi manajer kita." Ujar Yoona

" Mwo ? Kau gila ya, kamu meminta guru BP untuk menjadi manager..." Ailee terkejut dengan jawaban Yoona

" Tenang saja, walaupun guru BP Miss Kahi itu dulu mantan penyanyi dan penari latar. Apalagi Miss Kahi mendukung apa yang kita lakukan kok. " Ujar Yoona sambil menepuk pundak Ailee

" Yuk, sekarang kita temui Miss Kahi..." Tambah Yoona

" Miss, kita sudah bentuk band dan inilah personil-nya." Ujar Yoona sambil terkekeh kecil

" Bagus, Karena ini jam bebas maka ikut aku gymnasium untuk melatih tari kalian. Dan aku juga tidak melarang kalian dalam dalam memilih kostum, tapi, karena kalian masih pemula jangan menggunakan pakaian yang terlalu seronok karena itu akan menimbulkan pro kontra dengan Biarawan dan Biarawati sekolah. Arrasseo ? " Jawab Miss Kahi

" Ne... " Jawab mereka kompak

" Sekarang, kalian ikut aku ke gymnasium. " Ujar Miss Kahi

" Oya, kalian belum memberi tahu aku nama band kalian ini. Apa kalian sudah punya nama yang tepat ? " Tanya Miss Kahi

" Ummm... kita belum dapat ide untuk namanya..." Jawab Gyuri sambil berpikir

" Ah, aku punya nama yang tepat... bagaimana kalau The Rats ? " Usul Ailee

" Gila kau ya, kau pikir kita tikus got..." Sindir Seo Hyun

" Ah, bagaimana kalau Black and White ? " Usul JB

" Umm... nama yang bagus, boleh juga..." Ujar Ailee

" Ada usul lain ? " Tanya Miss Kahi

"..."

" Oke, kita beri nama Black and White, dan sekarang kita mulai latihannya, Ikuti gerakanku. " ujar Miss Kahi

#Gak tau gimana skip aja deeh -.-#

" Tarian kalian sudah cukup bagus, kecuali Gyuri gerakanmu masih sedikit kaku dan sering telat mengikuti irama, kau harus banyak latihan lagi, arrasseo ?" Ujar Miss Kahi sambil walang kerik #gak tw bhs indonya apa#

" Nae arrasseo..."Jawab Gyuri

"Cukup sampai di sini latihannya. Besok kita lanjutkan saat istirahat." Ujar Miss Kahi

" Oya, nanti malam ada pesta perayaan tahun baru. Kesana yuk, mau tidak ?" Tanya Seo Hyun

" Wah, ikut dong pasti seru yuh." Jawab Yoona dengan antusias

" Oya, Miss Kahi mau ikut, tidak ?" Tanya Seo Hyun

" Ah, tidak terima kasih..." jawab Miss Kahi

" Ayolah, Miss... Ikut ya kumohon..."Pinta Yoona dengan wajah aegyo-nya

" Aaaah, Iya – Iya aku ikut... "Jawab Miss Kahi dengan terkekeh kecil

" Nah, gitu dong..." Ujar Yoona

" Tapi, kalian harus mentraktirku sesuatu. Jika, tidak aku tidak akan mau ikut. " Canda Miss Kahi

" Beres..." Jawab Yoona

Sebenarnya, aku malas sekali untuk pergi keluar. Tapi, aku harus memanfaatkan ini untuk mendekatinya. Aku menyimpan perasaan cinta untuknya. Semoga, aku bisa berkesempatan untuk mendekatinya saat pesta perayaan tahun baru

TBC

Ini FF pertamaku. Sorry ya masih banyak kesalahan. Soalnya aku masih termasuk author bau kencur he... he... he... aku buat FF ini terinspirasi dari Manga Hentai PC Game Kira Kira #Ketauan deh kalau author suka maen game hentai XD# Oya, tolong pilih Couple yang pas buat JB dong... aku masih bingung di FF ini JB dipasangin sama siapa... yang pasti jangan sama Yoona soalnya Yoona berperan sebagai kakaknya JB

JB & Ailee Lee

JB & Seo Hyun

JB & Park Gyuri

JB & Park Kahi

Aku bakal nentuin couplenya berdasarkan voting dari review kalian ^^

**RnR, please ?**


End file.
